


Initus

by batsojopo



Series: The Guardians [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsojopo/pseuds/batsojopo
Summary: Synopsis: This is my version of how Obi-Wan Kenobi became Qui-Gon Jinn’s Padawan.Disclaimer: All canon characters are property of the Great Flanneled one and now Disney. I make no money off this endeavor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline 46 BBY
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training bond communication: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

 

_Obi-Wan Kenobi looked around the empty dojo with a smile on his face. Before him were at least a dozen training remotes resting on the floor, waiting to be activated. With a snap-hiss, he lit his lightsaber and took the initial Shii-Cho position._

_At some unseen signal, the remotes turned on and rose from the floor. Lights blinked from every angle and they started revolving around him. This would be easy, he mused as he blocked the first strike._

_As the remotes continued to move around him, the colors inside the droids changed from a blue to a red. Blocking another bolt, he watched as it hit the remote and exploded. What?_

_The remotes moved faster and Obi-Wan found he couldn’t keep up with the onslaught. A bolt went through his leg and it buckled, forcing him to the floor. With his blade still up, a remote fired an odd looking bolt and his arm dropped, lightsaber clattering to the floor. He scrunched up his face at the intense pain as he cradled the now stump of his arm with his remaining one, then looked up._

_Instead of the training dojo, he was in someplace dark._

_A woman’s voice echoed all around him, “Forgu gin.”_

_An anguished cry surrounds him. “Ne, ne volu.”_

_The darkness changed, now it wasn’t so dark and there was a warm flickering light that played odd formations across the walls. A woman slowly appeared. Her eyes were as fair as her skin was dark. She held out her hand towards him. Without a thought, he reached out, but before their fingers touched she faded into the darkness with her light eyes remaining. In her place a glowing blood-red blade swept down towards his head –_

  


  


Obi-Wan bolted upright, breathing hard. With a shaky hand, he ran his fingers through his short hair.  _What was that?_ Leaning forward, he put his face in his hands while shaking his head. Using some of the techniques he learned during his early years in the creche, he managed to slow his breathing and heart rate to something more normal.

_It was only a dream,_ he repeated over and over. Yet the images still remained in his head, mocking him. He crossed his arms rubbing his hands against his arms to warm them. It took a moment before he realized that those same arms were undamaged compared to what happened in that frightening vision.

If his arm was all right, then he knew his leg would be.  _Thank the Force._

Eventually Obi-Wan lay back down with a sigh in the darkened room. With him nearing the time for him to be picked as a padawan, he was given his own room in the residential levels of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Like any other padawan, or knight’s living quarters, it had no window. In fact there were no windows on these specific levels. On one wall was what one would call a picture window, but it was no window. Instead of having what was directly outside the Temple walls displayed, it was a scene from a heavily forested planet. Even though he was strong in the Unifying Force, he was actually drawn to the primitive setting. In the canopy opening the stars shown so bright that he felt he could reach through the screen and touch them.

Between the image and his sleep-couch was a bedside table with an electric chronometer. The numbers it displayed made Obi-Wan realize that it was either way late, or too early. At this point in time he really didn’t care.

On the other side of the couch was a door that led to his cramped refresher.

In a corner, and near the door that led out of his small room was a round cushion.  _Maybe I should meditate on what happened._ The images from his nightmare, or possibly vision, still whirled around in his mind. Even from his earliest recollections, he was plagued with them. Long before he was advanced enough to become an initiate, Master Numa always helped him work through and teach him how to banish his fears into the Force.

_I’m a senior initiate, not a crechling. Only crechlings are scared of nightmares._

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew he could do this, he was twelve after all. An Initiate on the cusp of becoming a padawan shouldn’t be afraid of something as little as a nightmare. “Focus,” he muttered as he tried to relax.

It didn’t work. In fact, he felt more anxious than before.

_You can talk to me any time,_ Master Numa’s voice echoed in his mind.

_But she’s busy with her charges._ Obi-Wan pushed the thought to the side. Plus it was in the middle of the night. Who calls at this force-forsaken hour?  _Someone who’s desperate._

Obi-Wan looked to the table with his chronometer. Beside it was his communicator. At least he hadn’t lost this one, well not yet. Along with being clumsy he also misplaced things.

  


 

Communicator calls in the middle of the night were never a good thing. The small, cylindrical object chirped again. It was just loud enough to pull Creche Master Numa Shima out of a deep sleep.

With a muffled grunt, a blue hand slipped out from under the blankets and fumbled over to the small table. Eventually her fingers wrapped around the small communicator.

It chirped again.

Sighing, she brought it to her face as she sat up. “Yes?”

“ _Master Numa?”_ the voice sounded oddly young, but more importantly, scared. It didn’t take long for her to figure out who it was on the other end of the line.

“Obi-Wan?” She was wide awake now. Numa glanced to the chrono again. “Nightmare?”

She heard a hitch, _“Yes.”_

“Remember, Obi-Wan, they’re not real.”

“ _But….”_

Numa frowned. Before he would easily agree with her, not this time. “Was it a vision?”

“ _I think so...I don’t know,”_ Obi-Wan sniffed.

Numa sat up, placing her free hand on her bare head. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll be there, okay?”

“ _Okay.”_ If anything, Obi-Wan’s voice sounded even smaller. 

Throwing the blankets off, she rose from her sleep couch and began pulling on her robes. Leaving her personal rooms, she moved across the corridor and knocked on the door while sending a tendril of thought through the still intact training bond to her former apprentice.

A few moments later the door opened and a very sleepy Twi’lek appeared. “Master?” Aayen Wetu rubbed her eyes then shook her head.

“Aayen, I need you to stay here. I will be leaving the area for a short time. Don’t worry, I shall be back soon enough,” and with that Numa turned and moved down the hall towards the lifts. The older Twi’lek thought it was a blessing straight from the Force when Aayen decided to remain and become their newest creche master. It took a special knight or master to be able to handle and teach the youngest of the little ones their first lessons with the Force, while also have them learn the most basic of manners and social skills.

“Yes, Master,” the voice called from behind her.

Numa traveled through the well known corridors into the residential levels and eventually stopped at one of the doors. Next to it was a plaque that declared to everyone its current occupant:  _O. Kenobi_ .

Just as she raised a hand to activate the door chime, it slid open to show a very tired looking Initiate in sleep clothes.

“Master Numa,” Obi-Wan muttered and then took a step back, letting her into the chamber.

“It is good to see you again, Obi-Wan,” she gave him a kind smile. For a moment she remembered the crechling with the unnatural red hair who was also plagued with nightmares. The hair now looked better. It had darkened until it was a light brown with red highlights.

“Though not in the best of circumstances,” he muttered as he ran a hand through his spiky hair.

Numa placed a hand on his shoulder as she walked past. He was still short. Even when he was a youngling he was small. Obi-Wan followed her and then indicated the chair at his desk. As she sat down, he pulled his meditation cushion across the room and then sat down on it. Instead of crossing his legs, he bent his knees and wrapped his arms around them while resting his chin on them.

“What happened?” Numa kept her voice low.

“I dream a lot about my lightsaber training.”

“And?”

He ducked his head down so that his eyes were hidden as he mumbled. “It changed. Mylegandarmwerecutoff.”

“Wait,” Numa leaned forward. “What did you say?”

Obi-Wan frowned as he raised his head. “While I was in one of the training dojo’s my leg and arm were cut off.” He paused, “There was also girl and then a lightsaber was about to kill me when I woke up.”

Not able to lean forward anymore, Numa slid off the chair and stood on her knees before Obi-Wan. She reached forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. “It’s not that unusual to have dreams like that.”

“Even if the blade was red?”

_Red?_ She felt her back straighten. “Explain?”

“Master Numa, the lightsaber blade at the end of the dream or vision was red. I’ve never seen one like that before.”

Numa leaned back so she could sit on her heels. “Neither have I. It’s impossible to find a red kyber crystal naturally.” She knew she would have to speak with Yoda about this.

Obi-Wan slid off the round cushion. In a surprise move, he wrapped his arms around Numa and leaned into her.

Placing a hand on his head she wrapped her free arm around him. “Don’t worry Obi-Wan, everything will be all right.”

  
_TBC...._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline 46 BBY
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training bond communication: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

 

Obi-Wan stood shaking, eyes wide. he’d always been more than proficient with his lightsaber. He was actually looking forward to the tournament with the other senior initiates in preparation for everyone to be either chosen, or assigned a master to further his or her Jedi training. He just never expected to perform so poorly that he was out in the first round.

It didn’t help that in the middle of the match his eyesight dimmed and all he saw was a darkened room and a red lightsaber coming down to kill him. His nightmare had now invaded his waking hours.

Face flushed with embarrassment, he gave the opening stance for _Shii-Cho_ then fled from the room.

“Obi-Wan?” a voice called from behind, but he ignored it. Who would want to have him as their padawan now, when he couldn’t even hold his own with a lightsaber against who everyone considered a much weaker opponent? For as long as he could remember, he always wanted to be a Jedi. Now his chance was ruined.

He couldn’t remember how long he wandered through the halls. Eventually he found himself in front of the doors that led to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. With a wave of his hand, the doors opened revealing a lush landscape before him. Compared to the halls and the city outside, it was a place for refuge, especially for the beings that craved life.

Obi-Wan didn’t see the life before him. He stayed on the gravel path for only so long before making a sharp turn and plunging into the dense foliage. He kept moving until he found a thicket so tangled that it was almost impossible to get inside it. It was the best hiding place he knew of, and one that he used often when things weren’t going his way.

Sitting down, he dropped his lightsaber and then brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs. Placing his forehead on his knees he tried stifling a sniff, but it didn’t work. Soon, tears were streaming down his face.

Eventually a rustling and a familiar Force signature intruded on his solitude.

“Hello, young one,” a deep, but kind voice spoke. “What brings you to this place?”

Obi-Wan raised red rimmed eyes to look at the one standing before him. He was tall, and his brown hair hung down to his shoulders. Midnight blue eyes shown with compassion. “Who are you?”

“Master Qui-Gon.” The Jedi lowered himself down until he sat with his legs folded. “And you are?”

“Why should I give you my name. Everything’s ruined.” Obi-Wan lowered his face again and gave out a shuddering sigh.

“Why would you think that?”

“Because I got knocked out of the tournament in the first round. I’m better than that.” Obi-Wan glanced up and saw humor along with the beginnings of a smile on Master Qui-Gon’s face.

“Of course, the tournament.” Qui-Gon paused, “I suppose it is about that time.” He reached out and placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

The familiarity came back even stronger. Obi-Wan swore he knew the master sitting before him, but he didn’t know from where. Qui-Gon’s eyes registered surprise before it disappeared. “Now what makes you think that –”

“Because I’m better than that.” Obi-Wan’s hands curled up into fists. They trembled with how tight he clenched them. After a moment he forced his hands to relax. “I won’t be able to become a padawan now.”

Qui-Gon cocked his head to the side, his brow furrowed in obvious curiosity. “What makes you think that being either first, or last, in a tournament guarantees you padawanship?” He asked again.

The obvious obtuse answer surprised Obi-Wan. “Don’t you understand? Everyone knows that if you win the tournament you are immediately picked or assigned to a master.”

“Well young one. I don’t think that’s the reason. And,” he tapped his mouth with a finger, “You still haven’t told me your name.”

Obi-Wan dipped his head down again, then mumbled into his knees, “It’s good enough.” He paused, “Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master.”

“Not Initiate Kenobi?”

“Not anymore, because I ruined my chances.”

“Well, we’ll have to see about that.” Qui-Gon rose to his feet then reached out a hand. “Come, I believe you sustained some injuries during the tournament. Those need to be checked out by the healers.”

Obi-Wan’s head whipped up again. “How…how did you know?”

This time Qui-Gon gave him a thoughtful look, before letting a smile cross his face. “The Force works in mysterious ways, young one.”

The trip through the halls took less time than anticipated and soon they were within the Halls of Healing. Other Initiates who were also injured from the tournament were already there.

“Well, if it isn’t clumsy Oafy-Wan.”

Obi-Wan tried to ignore the taunting, but his back still stiffened.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon put a hand on the initiate’s shoulder to get his attention

“Looks like a master had to bring you here,” the voice continued with a smirk.

“Bruck,” Obi-Wan turned towards his tormentor and balled his fists.

“Don’t,” Qui-Gon’s hand tightened. “He’s not worth the effort.”

Bruck Chun looked as if he realized that a Jedi Master had just brushed him off. With eyes wide, he backed away and then left the room, leaving them now alone. “See?”

Obi-Wan gave him a hesitant smile as a Pantoran healer appeared in the doorway.

“Obi-Wan?” She looked up and acknowledged Qui-Gon. “Master Jinn? What are you doing here?”

Qui-Gon removed his hand from Obi-Wan’s shoulder, then slipped his hands into the ends of his cloak’s opposing sleeves, “Healer Doel, I’m here to make sure that Initiate Kenobi is checked out after the tournament.”

She gave him a smirk. “So you just happened to be here after, what, ten years?”

This time Qui-Gon only nodded. “It’s time for a rest.”

“Of course,” Doel gave him a smile as she guided Obi-Wan through the doors into the Halls of Healing. The initiate turned and looked back at Qui-Gon with wide eyes. The Master Jedi felt a twinge and then nothing as the two disappeared.

Turning, Qui-Gon left the Halls and ran right into Numa. The Twi’lek cresh master jumped back, startled. “What are you doing here?”

“Making sure one of the initiates from the tournament made it to the healers before his minor injuries grew any worse.” And with that he left the area and moved in the direction of the residential levels.

 

 

Obi-Wan’s injuries weren’t all that bad, the were more minor than anything else. When finished patching him up, Doel looked at him with folded arms. “What took you this long, Obi-Wan?”

“I--,” Obi-Wan eventually closed his eyes and shook his head.

Doel frowned. Sometimes Obi-Wan could be stubborn and tight-lipped, and this was one of those times. “All right, if you’re not going to tell me what’s on your mind, I see no reason to keep you here any longer.”

Obi-Wan slipped off the table and nodded.

“Now, be careful. I don’t want to see you here any more than your yearly checkups.” Doel gave him an indulgent smile.

“I will,” Obi-Wan mumbled as he left the examination room. When he finally made it back to his personal room, he flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes.

  _TBC...._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline 46 BBY 
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training bond communication: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

 

Qui-Gon sat with legs crossed in the meditation chamber within the Tranquility Spire. It was the only place he could go to keep his mind and emotions at peace. What was it that made Obi-Wan so familiar, he wondered. He had no real recollection of the Initiate. Casting his mind back, he tried to think of what happened in the weeks and days leading up to his missions. The only thing he could think of was that he had to inform the High Council why Xanatos left the order. The whole period was dark in his memories.

Not coming up with anything substantial, he finally left the rooms and headed back down and into the Temple itself. Maybe going through several katas in the training dojos would settle his mind. The training rooms just happened to be near the healer’s ward. Either that was intentional or not. Most likely it was, he mused. That way if there was an injury that needed more than just a bacta patch, the initiate, or knight, or even master would make it there before the injury became permanent.

Turning a corner, he ran into Numa once again. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. “Twice in such a short time,” he gave her a smile.

“So it seems Master Jinn.” The Creche Master gave him her own smile.

When he reached her side, she fell into step with him. “You do realize the Temple rumor mill is hard at work, wondering why you’ve returned at such a time.”

Qui-Gon shrugged. “I felt it was time to return. Ten years is a long time to be out in the field going from place to place on the whims of the High Council.”

“True. But the Initiate Trials are happening at the same time.”

Qui-Gon’s eyebrow quirked up. “Are you looking for a possible padawan?”

Numa smiled. “I think so. Aayen is a more than a capable knight. Thank the Force she’s chosen to become another Cresche Master. We never seem to have enough with all the younglings that come into our hands.” She paused, but let a smile play across her own face, “And you never answered why you’re here during the Initiate Trials.”

This time Qui-Gon shrugged. “They have trials all the time.”

“This time, many, especially the young ones, believe that you have come to take another apprentice.” She paused, “How long has it been since….”

Qui-Gon frowned. “Not long enough.” He took a deep breath, “I don’t think it’ll ever be long enough.”

Numa stopped, which forced him to stop. “Qui-Gon,” she placed a hand on his arm. “You have to move forward. Sometimes that’s the only way we can heal.”

“Maybe I don’t wish it,” he brushed her hand off and continued towards the training dojos. What he soon realized was that he was even more distracted than before. After no more than ten minutes he was out of there and on his way back to the meditation chamber he started in.

When he was finally alone once more he sank down into an attitude of meditation, hoping that at least this time he could figure out what was bothering him so much. Casting his mind into the Force he let himself drift along its swirling maelstrom. He could get lost in this, and this was one of those times he desperately wished for it. Tahl was currently offworld on her own mission, or she would be with him, helping him through this confusing time.

Only when he felt better did he rise to his feet, stretching his stiffening muscles. Even though there were no windows in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Jedi technology being what it was, simulated the rising and setting of the sun. From the shadows cast by the trees, it was nearing dusk. Qui-Gon raised a hand to his mouth to hide a yawn.

_ I wonder where Obi-Wan is _ , his mind drifted to the youngling of its own fruition. Qui-Gon stopped and shook his head. The boy was just a random initiate. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he made his way to the cafeteria where he could get something to eat before he headed off to bed. From his fitful meditations throughout the day, he knew he wouldn’t be able to continue it. At this point, sleep would be the best bet.

The rooms assigned to him had that musty, unused smell and a layer of dust covered everything. Qui-Gon sneezed as he stripped the sleep-couch and replaced the sheets with clean ones. There was something comforting about doing mundane chores. As he straightened out the blankets his comm chirped.

“Jinn,” he answered as he turned and sat on the flat surface.

“ _It’s good to hear your voice Qui-Gon.”_

“Tahl,” Qui-Gon’s voice turned warm. “I’ve returned to the Temple.”

“ _It’s been long enough. I’ve missed our walks,”_ even though her voice sounded somewhat restricted, its warmth still came across.

A smile played across his face. “Same here. Are you scheduled to be returning anytime soon?”

“ _Yes, as soon as I have everything wrapped up here...wait...are you saying that you’re back permanently?”_

This time he frowned. “I’m not sure. The Force was prompting me to return. I’m not sure why.” He paused, “There are Initiate Trials going on. I’ve been trying to steer clear of it all, but I’m not sure how successful I’ve been.”

This time Tahl’s voice held surprise, _ “Initiate Trials? Don’t tell me that you’re going to pick a padawan?” _

Qui-Gon almost growled. “Tahl, you’re the third person who’s mentioned that today.”

“ _Well then, maybe you should listen to their, and my, voices of reason. You can be rather bull-headed at times,”_ her voice held mirth.

Qui-Gon didn’t know if he should be offended or not at her words. “I am not ‘bull-headed’. I just don’t want the same thing to happen to me again.”

“ _And it won’t. You’ve grown in wisdom.”_ She paused, _“I know what Couriscanti time is to where I’m at. I won’t keep you from your rest. Sleep well, dear.”_

“And you, Tahl,” he answered with the same softness her voice now held. Setting the small communicator down on the side table, Qui-Gon shook his head then frowned. Not only did the Force prompt him to return, but three masters also mentioning padawans? Something was up. Instead of puzzling through the confusion, he finished preparing for bed.

 

 

Late that evening, or early in the morning, Numa once again, found herself in the residential wing, and outside Obi-Wan’s quarters. “I couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled as he let her in.

“Couldn’t, or wouldn’t?” She placed her hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder as she entered the room.

“Maybe a little of both?” He paused, frowning, “I think I had another vision at the beginning of the tournament,” he finally admitted.

The revelation brought Numa up short. “Are you sure, or did you remember the previous one.”

“I’m not sure. It felt different.”

Instead of trying to get Obi-Wan to speak about what might not have happened, she turned to something different, “I saw you with Master Jinn.”

Obi-Wan’s face flushed and then a small smile  ** flitted ** across it. This brought a smile to her face. “And what did you think of him?”

“He’s...he’s kind.”

Numa sat back, her own face mirroring the initiate’s. “You know, I remember a time when you declared that you wanted me to be your master. I think you said something to the fact ‘can you be my master’?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “I did?”

“Yes, but you’re not the only one to have asked this. I daresay most crechlings ask that at one time or another to their Creche Master. The question is, do you still want that, or are you wanting someone else to take on that role?”

The surprise on Obi-Wan’s face changed to one that looked of guilt. She may not be human, but she raised the initiate before her and could read him easily without using the Force. “It’s all right, Obi-Wan. This isn’t a decision you should take lightly.”

“But I lost my chance with the trials.”

She placed her hand on his shoulder again. “Only if you truly believe that, and I don’t really think so. You need to listen to what the Force tells you. If it leads you to me, then I would be greatly honored, if it’s someone else, I would still be pleased that you made the right choice.”

“I don’t know.” Obi-Wan focused on his fingers.

Numa placed her blue hand on top of his. “You have plenty of time to make your decision.”

“You make it sound like it’s a joint decision between a Knight, or Master, and an Initiate.”

Numa smiled while leaning back. “Yes, it is. Now what you had, was it a vision?”

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together. “I, I’m not sure.” He shook his head. “Three visions, or whatever they are in less than a week? Is something wrong with me?”

“I really don’t know.” She let a smile play across her face. “I do know that for what you’re dealing with it’s easier to speak with someone that’s stronger in the Living Force. Those Knights and Masters are blessed in not having to deal with this.” She waived her hand for emphasis. “I can only help you so much.” _Unless you become my padawan._

“I see.”

Numa’s hand came back down and settled on his. She sent out a small tendril through the Force but found herself blocked, not intentionally, but because a bond was already half formed with another Jedi. Of whom she really didn’t know at this point. She would know soon enough, if not through intuition, it would be Obi-Wan telling her. “No matter what, I will always be here for you when you need to speak to someone.”

Obi-Wan’s head shot up. “You make it sound as if you’re not…,” he swallowed hard.

She gave him a smile. “It’s not that, Obi-Wan. It’s not my choice either. Sometimes it’s the will of the Force, and we cannot do anything about it. It also looks as if the training bond is already forming with another Jedi.”

Surprise along with realization echoed in his fair eyes. It was as if he realized what was, or had already happened. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

“And I think you already know who it is.”

_TBC...._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline 46 BBY 
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training bond communication: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

 

Numa was pleased about the bond Obi-Wan was forming. It was the first step to becoming a padawan. If things worked out, then he would be made an official knight of the Jedi Order. Deep inside, though she couldn’t help but be saddened that she wasn’t the one the Force willed. She had little time left before she needed to go back to her crechlings. For now, she went to the training dojos, specifically the ones where the Initiates trained with Master Cin Drallig and other knights.

Turning a corner, Numa ran right into Qui-Gon.  _ Who do we have here? _ “Qui-Gon,” she gave him a smile while stepping off to the side.

“Hello Numa,” his eyes narrowed. “What are you doing here?”

“I would ask the same of you.” She paused, “Actually I’m heading to the dojos to watch the initiates.”

Qui-Gon folded his arms, “So you are looking for a padawan? Maybe a specific one?”

Numa knew exactly who he was referring to. “‘Yes’, to the first question, and ‘no’ to the second one.” They began walking towards the dojo. “Though I did speak with Initiate Kenobi earlier today.”

Qui-Gon frowned, “Are you looking to possibly make him your padawan?”

_ So you’re the one. _ Numa smiled to herself. “I would if I could. He has a lot of potential, and is bright.” Numa shook her head. Turning back to Qui-Gon she frowned, “He’s had three visions in the past week. Considering, I think he might be better off with someone that’s stronger in the Living Force. It will make him think harder about the visions, and not put as much trust in them than he should.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

Numa gave him a small smile as they reached the entrance into the dojos. “Of course,” she answered while turning from the entrance and headed back down to the halls where the creche was located. Truthfully, she had spent more than enough time away from her younglings. She trusted that the Force would bring her another padawan at the right time. Just before she turned a corner she heard Qui-Gon’s voice behind her, “What are you up to Numa?”

 

 

Qui-Gon shook his head while watching the Twi’lek disappear around the corner. He had no idea what she was up to. It was common knowledge that other knights and masters played what some would call ‘games’ to get certain initiates with masters they thought would be best for either party. Numa couldn’t be one of those, could she? She spent almost all her time in the creche with the little ones.

Instead of going into the dojo’s, Qui-Gon left the area and headed back to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Along with the meditation chamber, that was one of the best places for him to meditate, even though at times it was filled with the sound of crechling laughter.

Stepping into the gardens, Qui-Gon stopped and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. He let the calming aspect of the life surrounding him permeate his entire being. With his eyes still closed, he walked along the paths in a form of walking meditation, letting the Force dictate where he should go.

Five minutes later he found himself nearing his favorite meditating spot. Pushing the dense underbrush aside, he stopped at what, better yet who, was before him. With a smile he took another step forward. “Hello Initiate Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer. He was seated on the ground, his legs folded under him, with his hands resting on his knees and eyes closed. From the way the Force swirled around them he could tell the youngling was in deep meditation. It wasn’t that unusual for Initiates to reach this particular level, but it was rare. Taking another step forward, Qui-Gon then stopped and lowered himself to the ground, mirroring Obi-Wan’s position.

With a sudden gasp, the youngling jolted awake. He started blinking rapidly. Qui-Gon reached out a hand to help ground Obi-Wan, but the initiate jerked back at the light touch. It could be disconcerting to be woken suddenly out of a deep meditative state. “Are you all right, young one?”

Something familiar passed through Qui-Gon as he leaned back into his initial position.

After taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan shook his head as if to clear it. “What negotiations, Master?”

“Negotiations? I don’t seem to remember doing any negotiating recently.”

Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed. “But...but you said that the negotiations will be short.”

Qui-Gon cocked his head to the side. “Interesting.” He paused, “vision?”

“Maybe...I don’t know.”

Qui-Gon brushed Obi-Wan’s comments off to the side. “Well, young one, I wouldn’t take much stock in them. They’re difficult to interpret, or so I’ve heard.”

“But they’re real.”

“If that’s what you believe.” Qui-Gon let a smile cross his face. “Initiate, like I said before, I wouldn’t put my trust in them. It’s best you keep your mind on the here and now.”

This time Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip then looked down. “If you say so, Master.” He paused, now looking very unsure of himself, “Will you be picking a padawan?”

“You are rather bold. I am not planning on taking one anytime soon.” It was a rather painful subject for him, even after all this time. _Maybe never again._

Obi-Wan’s hesitant looked changed to one full of certainty. “I don’t know what happened, Master, but I do know for certain that I will not fall, no matter what.”

Qui-Gon had heard the initiate’s declaration far more times than he cared to admit, including Xanatos when he first accepted that particular initiate as his padawan. “That’s not for you to decide.”

Obi-Wan cast his gaze down and his shoulders lowered in an almost slump. “I understand.” With a sigh, he rose to his feet and left the thicket.

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon’s eyes widened as he stood watching the initiate leave. The youngling paused, then continued on in the general direction of the exit. _That wasn’t good._ Qui-Gon sighed as he sat back down and closed his eyes.

Once again, he couldn’t achieve any sort of meditative state. The Force swirled around him once again. This time he could feel despondency and hurt permeate it. Sighing, Qui-Gon shook his head again. The Force never felt like this. He had no idea what – he cocked his head to the side, concentrating again. Not what, but who.

Qui-Gon’s eyes widened at the realization.  _ How? _ He never spent any time with the initiate until just recently. He delved into his own mind, searching. When he found the small tendril, he touched reverently, fearful that he could break it. Broken bonds not only were painful, but could be traumatic at the same time.

Getting to his feet, Qui-Gon left the copse and eventually the room altogether. If there was anything, he needed to know who Obi-Wan was and where he came from. Maybe that would answer his questions.

The best place for his search was in his own quarters. He didn’t want anyone else knowing what he was about to do. Being a Jedi Master did have its perks. He could easily access the records of various initiates who had not been chosen yet for padawanship. Sitting at the computer terminal, he entered Obi-Wan’s name, curious to see what would come up.

_ Name:  _ Obi-Wan Kenobi  
_ Level: _ Initiate  
_ Race: _ Human   
_ Birth date: _ unknown  
_ Family: _ unknown  
_ Birth planet:  _ unknown – retrieved from miners on Tatoonie  
_ Jedi retrieval: _ Jinn  
_ Midichlorian: _ 13,400

Qui-Gon sat back, his arms went limp.  _ Me? _ He closed his eyes and tried to remember if he had ever been on Tatoonie. No matter how hard he tried, the images remained just beyond his recollection. It must have been a dark time. “Then there’s the Force,” he muttered out loud.

With a sigh, he delved into its maelstrom once again, this time calling on it to help him recall distant memories, though they wouldn’t have been that long ago. Slipping into a light meditative state, his breathing slowed down and his head bowed.

After a time vague images swirled around in his mind.

Sand.

A black hair apprentice.

Twi’lek

Zibek.  _ Eeth? _

Qui-Gon’s eyes opened. As he sat back up he reached for his holo. Maybe the Zibek remembered the retrieval, if he was involved. Instead of holding the device, Qui-Gon placed it on the desk in front of him.

With it activated eventually a Zibek in Jedi robes appeared above the device.  _ “Koth.” _

“Knight Koth, this is Master Jinn,” he began.

“ _Master Jinn. Is something amiss? I haven’t seen you for almost ten years. Are you back at the Temple?”_

“Yes, I am,” Qui-Gon let a smile into his voice. “Though that’s not the reason why I’m calling you.”

If anything caught the Zibek’s attention, it was this.  _ “Is anything wrong? _ ” his voice turned guarded.

“No.”

“ _Then what do I have this pleasure?_ ” Koth folded his arms. His smile softened the strained image.

“Apparently we retrieved a crechling many years ago.”

The Zibek looked down as if trying to remember. After a moment he looked back up. His serious look dissolved into a smile.  _ “Yes we did.” _

“Oh? Where?”

“ _Tatoonie. I remember this because I wasn’t that pleased with it being my first mission as a knight. At that time I thought being a Jedi would let me dash across the galaxy to bring peace, not retrieve children.”_

“True. I think all Jedi think that way at least once in their life, especially when they’ve just been raised to a padawan.” He paused. “Was there anything else?”

“ _No...wait...I do remember the youngling, actually infant, holding onto you and not letting anyone else take him. I think we decided in the end that he must have been abandoned, and you were the first person to offer him safety.”_

Qui-Gon had a hard time not showing his surprise. This was not what he was wanting at all. “Thank you.”

“ _The youngling would probably be the age to become a padawan. Are you thinking of accepting him?”_ Eeth smiled at him.

_ What is with this? _ “Maybe. Thank you though, for answering my questions.”

“ _Any time, Master Qui-Gon.”_ With a smile the Zibek reached forward and disconnected the holo image.

“What am I going to do,” Qui-Gon muttered as the memories flooded back. Apparently Obi-Wan had held onto him with enough strength to start the beginnings of a bond. There was one thing, though. No matter what, he will not dissolve it. The problem was that with the nature of a training bond, the apprentice, once bonded, won’t be able to connect with another master.

 

 

Instead of searching Obi-Wan out, Qui-Gon remained within the Temple. Knowing the schedules of the prospective padawans, he always made sure that he was alone in the dojo when the younglings were in their classes. Two days later while Qui-Gon was in one of the senior training dojos the door opened and Tahl appeared. The surprise was so complete that Qui-Gon stumbled out of his current kata.

“Don’t tell me that I have that kind of power over you,” she gave him a smile, her green and gold striped eyes dancing with mirth.

“You’re back.” Using his sleeve, Qui-Gon wiped the sweat off his brow and walked across the space to his old friend. When he was a few steps away, she cupped his face with a hand, his pale skin stood out from her dark honey colored hand. “Have you seen the council yet?” he refrained from kissing her palm.

She nodded. “I just came back from giving them my report.” Taking a step back, Tahl pulled out her lightsaber. “Are you ready for a round, or two?”

This time Qui-Gon smiled, “Need you ask?”

She gave him a wicked grin. “Good, then prepare to be defeated.”

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. He knew he had to be careful, though, for she was fast on her feet, and swift with her blade. More times than he cared to admit their sparing matches would end in her beating him, or a draw. Instead of clashing and pushing against his blade, she would dance away, using her agility over his strength. This time she wasn’t quick enough and Qui-Gon managed to disarm her and pin her to the mat.

Tahl’s eyes widened as she caught her breath. “As much as I would like to continue this, we are in a public place.”

Qui-Gon gave her a smile, then got to his feet. He reached a hand down, and helped her up, his blue eyes flashing a silent question.

“Later.” Her smile widened. She backed away then called her lightsaber to her. “So, have you thought about choosing a padawan yet?”

Qui-Gon frowned as he took a step towards her. “Don’t say it.” He watched as realization crept across her face.

“You know, Qui-Gon, many initiates will be crying, except for one, over the fact that you’ve picked someone to finish their training.” She thread her arm in his and they headed for the doors that led into the Temple.

“Actually, it’s more like the Force did all the work...maybe.”

Tahl stopped, then started again. “What do you mean by that?”

As they reached the door, she slid her arm out from around his and they walked at comfortable distance apart from each other. They remained quiet until they reached the residential levels. Qui-Gon’s rooms were closer, so soon they were sitting across from each other in his common room. “Now that we’re alone, what did you mean about the Force?” she asked once again.

“Apparently I’ve blocked out most of my memories with Xanatos, including an early one where we were sent to retrieve a human infant.”

“Not crechling?”

“No, too young. Now that I remember, he was about this big.” Qui-Gon held his hands a little less than shoulder length apart. “He was the one that forged a bond between us.”

Tahl’s eyes widened in surprise. “An infant? I’ve never heard of an infant achieving that.”

“I suspect it’s because he was abandoned, at least we think he was abandoned.” He got to his feet and went over to the computer terminal. Sitting down, he pulled up Obi-Wan’s information. Tahl followed and looked over his shoulder. He indicated the screen. “The only thing we know for certain is his midichlorian count.” Qui-Gon paused, “He is strong in the Force.”

“Very.” She squeezed his shoulder then took a step back. “Are you sure about this?”

Qui-Gon turned in his chair to look at her. “No. But, I have to with the bond already in place.”

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline 46 BBY
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training bond communication: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

Qui-Gon frowned as he turned a corner in the residential halls and towards the refectory. He knew it was time for him to go before the council and state his intentions concerning Obi-Wan. He and Tahl spoke late into the night on padawans, the nature of being a Jedi, and even their own relationship. In the morning, they separated, Tahl to the Archives and he towards the refectory. Half way there, he changed his mind and turned around to head towards the lifts that would take him to the Tranquility Spire, and the council chamber.

He needed to make his petition before the council before he changed his mind.

As the lift sped through the spire to its top, Qui-Gon could feel his life changing. Being over 45 standard wasn’t that old, but he also knew that Obi-Wan would be his last padawan, if the youngling survived his apprenticeship.

Stepping into the anti-chamber, two Temple Guards stood on either side of the doors with their faces masked and shrouded in a gray cloaks. Qui-Gon’s eyes went from one to the other then the door between the two guards. “I would like to speak to the High Council.”

The length of time he had to wait for the doors to open depended on what the council was deliberating on. Thinking it would be a while, Qui-Gon turned and went through side doors to the balcony. The sun was already in the sky and the never ending air traffic flowed around the temple. Qui-Gon placed his hands on the railing and leaned on it. Even though there was no plant life as far as he could see, it was still a breathtaking view.

“I wonder where Obi-Wan is?” he muttered.

Closing his eyes, he focused on the bond he now allowed to grow. The youngling was awake and it felt as if he were heading to his classes. Despondency still flowed through to him. Hopefully things will be different by the end of the day. If anything Qui-Gon did not want him sent off to the Jedi corps, even though they were just as important as being a padawan or knight.

“Master Jinn.”

Qui-Gon turned and went back inside, not sure of what to expect. The initiate Bruck Chun was in the anti-chamber with wide eyes while standing next to a younger Jedi, one he didn’t recognize. Considering what he witnessed after the tournament, he wondered if the youngling was picked.  _ He needs just as much a chance as Obi-Wan. _ The two left in tandem, leaving the chamber empty once again.

With the door to the council chambers open, Qui-Gon entered and stopped in the middle. The full council was in session this morning. His eyes stopped when he saw Mace Windu sitting in one of the council seats.

“What petition do you have to make, Master Jinn?” Yoda’s eyes roamed over him before looking back down to the floor.

Yoda’s words brought Qui-Gon back. He blinked before beginning, “As you know, I have been out in the field these last ten years. The Force prompted me to return several days ago.”

“Yes, ten years is a long time,” Adi Gallia nodded thoughtfully.

“And your reason now?” Tera Sinube gave him a slight smile.

“I have come to believe that it is time for me to take another another padawan,” Qui-Gon admitted.

Instead of gasps of surprise, Qui-Gon saw smiles of understanding.

“Is this a request for a padawan, or do you have a youngling in mind?”

He turned to Mace, the younger Master sat with his fingers steepled. Qui-Gon opened his mouth and closed it, then cleared his throat. “I do have one in mind. It appears that recent events and ones in the past have made me change my mind.”

“A bond have you formed,” Yoda smiled.

“I didn’t start it, Master.” Qui-Gon shook his head. “I believe the initiate began the process.”

Several council members leaned forward. “How?” Mace asked again.

How was Qui-Gon going to explain this without making it sound improbable? “I’m not sure. Initiates and crechlings shouldn’t have the strength to do something like this.”

“Who is this Initiate?” Tere’s eyes widened. “And I want to know if we have any others that are strong enough for something like this.”

“Initiate Kenobi,” Yoda announced.

The councilors looked to one another as Qui-Gon nodded. “Yes, Masters.”

“Sense him, you do,” Yoda stated with a small smile on his face.

“Yes, Master.”

“I’m surprised,” Mace began, “I seem to remember you refusing to take another padawan.”

“Yes. After my failure with Xanatos, I didn’t feel I was up to the task of training another padawan. Now? I’m not so sure.” Qui-Gon shrugged. “All I know is that the Force brought us together. And who am I to deny what the Force wills?”

The masters seated before him either smiled or nodded their heads.

Tere smiled and indicated the door with a wave of his hand. “Go, then, and inform Initiate Kenobi of the coming ceremony.”

At the dismissal, Qui-Gon bowed and left the chamber. When the door closed, he stopped and closed his eyes while sighing in relief. It was done, and would not be undone until either Obi-Wan passed his trials, or one of them is, Force forbid, killed on a mission.

Stepping out of the lift, Qui-Gon went straight to the archives, and Tahl. He found her at one of the terminals, helping a senior level padawan. When she stood up, she looked around and smiled when she caught sight of him. Qui-Gon indicated one of the many shelves that houses hundreds upon hundreds of datafiles.

“And?” she asked when they were alone.

Qui-Gon reached out a hand and rubbed her arm. “It’s finished, except for the padawan ceremony.” He paused, “I would like for you to be there.”

She smiled, “I would be honored. Which reminds me,” she smiled, “I have also been considering taking a padawan.”

“Good luck,” Qui-Gon nodded, while smiling then turned and went in the direction of the exit. He would wait until Obi-Wan had finished his morning classes before informing him of his impending change of status.

When midday approached the initiates flooded into the refectory to get something to eat before they began their training sessions. Qui-Gon could sense Obi-Wan’s approach. It felt like he was just going through the motions. Hopefully things would change soon enough. Several Initiates passed him by, but Obi-Wan wasn’t among them. Going around the corner, he found the initiate sitting on the floor and against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest.

“Hello there, Obi-Wan,” he gave the initiate a kind smile as he approached.

Obi-Wan’s head jerked up, his eyes wide. “Master Qui-Gon?” he then lurched to his feet.

“There’s no need for that,” Qui-Gon shook his head.

“But….”

“But what?”

“Why are you here, Master?” he blurted out.

Qui-Gon took several steps until he was in arms length. He placed a hand on the initiate’s shoulder, “Because I’ve come to ask you a question.”

Obi-Wan’s confused look turned guarded. “Okay.”

“I have thought, discussed with others, and searched out the will of the Force in this decision. There is only one answer for it. I would like for you to become my padawan.”

It was comical seeing the guarded look melt away into shock. “Me?” Obi-Wan squeaked out.

“Yes, you Initiate, or should I say Padawan Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip. “But, Master you stated that you didn’t want to have a padawan.”

With his hand Qui-Gon indicated that they should move down the corridor to the cafeteria, “Shouldn’t I be allowed to change my mind?”

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan ducked his head down so he was now looking at his boots.

“Good. Now go get something to eat. I suspect you will be summoned later today for the formal ceremony.” Qui-Gon nodded and backed away from his future padawan. It was good to see that the boy now had a bounce to his step compared to the last time he saw him in the temple gardens. 

 

 

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan approached the Great Tree that grew at the heart of the temple. In a way, this was the right place for such a ceremony. Beside Qui-Gon, Yoda stood with his gimmer stick in hand. Tahl stood off to the side at a respectful distance. Qui-Gon wanted her here, and she wouldn’t miss this for anything. Movement from the far side caught everyone’s attention. Emerging from the foliage, was Numa, Obi-Wan’s creche master. The Twi’lek saw Tahl and went over to her.

Obi-Wan gave gave her a hesitant smile before focusing his attention back to the two masters before him.

“Initiate Kenobi, kneel,” Yoda ordered with his hand outstretched. “Passed your trials, you have, Initiate.”

“Yes, Master.”

He then spoke the words that were commanded from time immortal, “Master Qui-Gon has chosen you to become his Padawan Learner. Do you agree to uphold the Jedi Code and its tenets, to honor your master, and respect his teachings?”

“Yes, Master.”

After tapping his gimmer stick to the ground several times, Yoda turned his attention to Qui-Gon, “Do you, Master Qui-Gon, accept the responsibilities that come with taking on a Padawan Learner and teach this Initiate the ways of the Force, and of the Jedi? Will you also protect and guide your padawan to knighthood?”

Qui-Gon nodded. “Yes, Master Yoda.” He then stepped forward and knelt before Obi-Wan. With a snip from a pair of scissors, he cut off some of his hair and then plated it together with Obi-Wan’s. With the addition of a bead, it was tied off. The braid wasn’t that long, but it was only the beginning.  
  
As Qui-Gon rose to his feet and took a step back Yoda ordered, “Rise Padawan Kenobi, and learn the ways of the Jedi from your new Master.”

Obi-Wan rose to his feet, his fair eyes almost shimmering. “Yes, Master.”

 

_finis_


End file.
